cold lips & warm hugs
by iiILurvePancakesii
Summary: 'it started and ended with snow' kagami left kuroko for eternal sleep , the young mother has to fend for herself hoping that she can be the perfect mom without the heroic father Fem!kuroko X dontknowyet - my summaries suck sorry
1. Chapter 1

**i dont own kuroko no basuke o/ i hope everyone enjoys**

* * *

Kagami tetsuki stood motionless , no tears , no screams not even a whimper as her beloved was descending six feet down to his final resting place. Her father carefully took her into his hold , her mother holding a tiny mass of red hair , pale skin and gurgling sounds. It was only when the warm arms pulled her close that reality seemed to hit her and hit her hard , first she silently sobbed before a painful cry escaped her , friends and family looking down or away their hearts breaking for the young woman.

after awhile everyone had left , tetsuki stood in front of the new grave silently sobbing pinching herself over and over in hopes that she could wake up from this horrible nightmare but she only felt pain before dropping to her knees. Her hands viciously wiping her tears away , the wind and snow prickling her face as the coldness hit her she thought her eyes watering again before she hugged her knees her free hand tracing his name.

* * *

**_kuroko navigated her way through the mass of students , her eyes shifting to the next page of the book she was reading not even bothering to look for her friends. Her presence doesn't scream out here i am , in fact it is nowhere to be seen hence no one even knew the girl existed in class. Once she reached the class she packed her book away and glanced outside , with a sigh she wished school was over today she and riko was supposed to meet up with teppei about one hyuuga junpei's birthday. Knowing it was going to be hard to keep the secret from the older teenager ,he was well a force to be reckoned with if his "true colours" –as izuki puts it oozes out making him seem somewhat bipolar at times._**

**_After a rather annoying day at school kuroko finally made her way to maji's burgers , glancing to the sky she saw it was a dark smokey grey instead of the sky blue with white clouds reminding her of either her favourite vanilla shakes or cotton candy_**_ **to which neither was really healthy not that she cared in the least. Kuroko hummed in content hoping that it will rain , she was never one for summer or heat o no she thrived in winter the cold wind the white soft snow and the rain that could mask anyone's tears the only time when the strongest of people could cry. She smiled when a snowflakes started to free fall from the dark heaven with a content sigh she looked ahead of her only to bump into warm and muscular chest**_

**_taking a step back she had to look up , not that she was happy with the height she would only imagine the male in heals –yes that makes totally sense and makes her happy aswel. Well after glancing at his face her eyes widened , he was inspecting her "Yo uh sorry bout that , i wasn't paying attention" kuroko nodded and opened her mouth to speak only to whisper a "sorry , i also didn't pay attention" she admitted shyly before walking around him to meet up with her friends_**

**_the said teen looked back at the small girl she looked fragile but she was really beautiful her blue eyes and not to mention the way her hair colour matched her eyes , she was cute small and fragile looking he mused looking back but to his surprise he couldn't find her and the street was almost deserted. He sighed as he waited for his brother and said brothers friend , but his mind kept going back to the girl the way her long blue hair was in a lazy braid hanging down her left shoulder , her bangs also being brushed to the same side. Her pale skin glowing in her dark uniform that somehow looked as if it was especially designed for her , her breathtakingly thick long eyelashes and her small rosy pink kissable lips made the teenager blush matching his hair_**.

**_It was a month before they met again , kagami convinced kuroko to let him buy her a vanilla shake which made her accept rather quickly when he threw in the option of buying her a large shake instead of her getting a medium. The teens quickly became best friends kagami learning that kuroko loved reading and children and that she would love it to be able to write children's books and work in a day-care or preschool after she graduated , while kuroko learned that kagami wanted to become a fireman. He told her how he once saw a man save child from a fire and he was very impressed and wanted to be able to help someone the way that man did , kuroko smiled and tugged at his hand telling him to do his best._****_it became apparent that the two grew even closer , riko had grabbed hyuuga and was stalking her best friend –not that she would call it stalking. Hyuuga frowned but said nothing riko scared even him so he only followed not really paying attention. Riko turning to lecture hyuuga about this failed to notice the duo had vanished into a small cafe , kuroko giggled peeking at kagami from behind her menu "they didn't even notice we disappeared" she pointed out happy for once that her misdirection wasn't really needed to disappear. Kagami only grinned back at her "think they're gonna notice soon" kuroko shrugged looking out of the window glancing at the sky "im glad its finally winter" she spoke softly but kagami could probably hear her voice inside a club full of hormonal teenagers, drunken body masses with its head splittingly loud music. Kagami bit his lip o how he loved the way her voice sounded like music or probably the most beautiful sound to ever exists , it was after their dinner that they started to walk home that it started to snow "we met when it first started to snow too" kuroko voiced out a smile so breath taking it left kagami taiga breathless "kuroko" kagami said catching the said girls attention they where in front of the gate of her house. Honestly now or never he thought leaning forward he pressed his lips against kuroko's , her eyes widened before she moved to kiss back. Both sporting their own blushes and couldn't say good-bye quick enough leaving both satisfied and happy they unconsciously touched their lips and smiled._**

* * *

tetsu's hand dropped to her lips , giving a small sad smile "the first was a cold kiss" she stood up and dusted her clothes before walking towards the car where her parents and her son awaited her.** _'_**_it started and ended with snow' _getting inside the warm car she quickly took her son into her arms and buried her nose in his chest , blowing quickly she earned a giggle that brightened up the mother mood a bit.


	2. Chapter 2

**few facts**

**i dont own KNB**

**i have OOC-syndrome sorry**

**and i have no idea who i should pair kuroko with...dawm**

* * *

Tetsu was nodding off , her books splayed out in front of her barely leaving enough space on her bed. Her mother smiling before she quickly went to tend to her grandson who was slowly starting to wake , quickly picking him up she went to the kitchen to feed him. It took awhile to convince the young widowed mother to move back in with her parents , but seeing as she was so tired she collapsed during a lecture from severe exhaustion she decided that it might be best for her son if she moved back , that way there would always be someone to look after him when she had to study. Kuroko Maki loved her grandson and daughter without a doubt it was a thrill to have them back in her home , she would gush every time Tetsu had fed or played with Zachi , or when he 'mhmm' –ed whenever she was patting his back to help him burb he would almost fall asleep instead of getting rid of the wind.

Maki almost snorted , Tetsu had an uncanny habit to buy outfits that made Zachi look like a baby animal today he was dressed in a fluffy sheep suit. His hair covered by a hoodie that had a small dark brown sheep face sewn to it, his shoes/socks was even sporting a tail. Zachi formed tiny fits , a small scowl forming his face , Maki would've laughed if he hadn't stolen her finger in his weak but surprisingly strong grasp. Smiling she sat on the couch and watched carefully as she softly pressed the bottle to his lips , he quickly and hungrily sucked at the bottle making her giggle at his eagerness and somewhat nostalgic as she remembered the first time taiga came to meet them.

* * *

Kagami stood nervously in front of the Kuroko family , he twitched every now and then before the hand of his sweet girlfriend calmed him. Glancing at Kuroko he shuddered out a he never knew he had been holding , he smiled before bowing politely "hi miss and mister Kuroko" he dreaded how his voice sounded pitcher then normal '_is it always this difficult meeting your girls parents?_' he thought to himself absentmindedly. It wasn't long before everyone sat in the living and talking or more like a questionnaire "Kagami kun wants to become a fireman" Kuroko stated to her father rather dully and monotone , however Kagami could see she did indeed inherit this from her father. Her father eyed him warily at first but became rather acquainted as time went on "a fireman?" he asks with interest as the women stepped out to set the table for dinner and get them a refill to drink , "yea a house in our neighbourhood burned down , i stood and watched as a fireman ran inside to save a boy...everyone thought he wouldn't get out but he did. It was amazing" Kagami thought back about the smell of the burning wood and the dark smoke still singed his eyes he could remember it all , but he was glad he stayed and saw the heroic act itself.

Everyone was smiling content on enjoying themselves , as they bid farewell Kuroko was seeing Kagami to the gate. It was a warm summer night , Kuroko shyly hugged her boyfriend from behind her thin arms encasing his big muscled torso "mhm walk home safely and text me when you get there" she said though her voice was muffled from the soft fabric of his shirt , Kagami chuckled before turning around also wrapping his arms around her "will do" he looked down and gulped. The light of the porch made Kuroko's already pale skin shine and glimmer her baby blue eyes looking up at him , the colour is so vivid he was carving it in his mind. It wasn't long before he lowered himself and his lips met hers , it was a slow soft and passionate kiss all at ones. Their lips moulding against one another , with a slow unsuspected lick at her bottom lip –Kuroko gasped giving an entry way for a dominate tongue to enter and swoop over hers. Their tongues dancing and lips moving in a sloppy and somewhat feeble attempt of a make out session , after pulling away from what seemed hours Kuroko pulled away a healthy rosy pink blush accented her face. Once they had said goodbye again after a quick hug Kuroko stormed straight to her room leaving her father shocked and her mother bearing a all knowing sly smile.

* * *

Tetsu leaned on her door framed and smiled "his as eager as his father when it comes to feeding time" she mused going to pick up her son to help relieve him of his wind while her mom went to make them something to drink "that would prove his healthy" she glanced at her daughter with a smile. She knew it still hurt but she was strong knowing that if she was upset Zachi would feel it and probably be just as upset.


End file.
